


Bravery

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry still doesn’t know Draco’s secret.





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Firewhisky Fic's HP’s 20th Anniversary.  
>  Prompts: Harry Potter, Mirror of Erised, Room of Requirement, Anniversary, "What do you mean, I'm not brave in bed?”
> 
> **Author's Notes (if any):** No surprises really, well, except that I managed to get all the prompts in, hooray! Also, I have cleaned up the header and the fic somewhat (enough to make it readable), although I left in what appeared to be the readers’ favorite lines. :)  
>  Also, I ~won "Least Coherent" entry for this. You'll be able to see why. ;)
> 
> This was written while drunk and was not beta read, so you're taking your chances.

~

Bravery

~

“What do you mean I’m not brave in bed?” Harry demanded.

“I mean exactly what I said.” Draco leaned forward, admiring his reflection in the mirror. 

“I’m a Gryffindor! I’m brave.” 

“Maybe you are when fighting a battle,” Draco said, fluffing hid hair, “but you wouldn’t even let me tie you up for our anniversary. Doesn’t sound too brave to me.”

“I’m brave!” protested Harry. “What about the room of Requirement? I saved you!”

“Well, true.” Draco finally turned away from the mirror. “But that was only because you couldn’t bear the idea of losing me.”

“I didn’t love you then! I didn't even like you then.” 

“Oh please. You have always loved me.” 

“You are delusional.” 

“Delusional, am I?” Draco smirked. “Then why did you see me when you looked in the mirror of Erised?”

“I knew I should never have told you that,” Harry said. 

“Well,” Draco said, climbing up onto the bed. “You did, and that’s what’s important.” 

“Do you dream about me? Harry asked, reaching for Draco’s face. “They say what what you see in the mittoe of eisued*, is what your heat desires.” 

Draco smiled. “i saw myseld licing the lue** I wanted.”

“What, as the new Dark Lord?” Harry teased.

Draco froze. How had he guessed?

But Harry was laughing, and with that, Seaoc*** relaxed. “Don’t be silly.” He kissed Harry, moaning as their tongues entangled. “What good is it being a dark lord without you?”

“Together forever,” said Harry, banishing their clothes. And a they made love, Draco gave thanks that he found Harry.

~

*Mirror or Erised  
**”I saw myself living the life I wanted.”  
***Draco


End file.
